Whipped
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Jane Rizzoli was whipped, she'd do anything to make Maura happy


I laid in bed, ignoring my phone that had gone off ten times in the last half hour. I didn't want to talk to the woman that I knew was calling, and I was almost certain that she knew I didn't want to talk to her. The phone was silent for a while, and I picked it up curiously. Jane had only left 3 messages, despite calling ten times, and each message sounded the same.

_"Maura, I know you're there, please call me."_ I contemplated her first message before listening to the second one. _"God Maura I'm sorry."_ I knew she meant it, she always meant it, and I listened to the third and final message. "_God damn it Maura, answer your damn phone!"_ I shook my head, and threw the phone across the bed, and as if on cue, it went off again. I ignored it once again, and waited for it to go to voicemail, before retrieving it. Her message was one of frustration rather than anger this time. _"I give up M, I know I screwed up, and I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to force you to talk to me."_

I felt bad for ignoring her phone calls but, she'd really upset me. I had every right to ignore her, this was the fifth time we had gotten into this particular argument in as many months, and it was frustrating, and with every other argument, she had done the ignoring. That eleventh call, and fourth message were the last though, and I sat there in silence for a while, just thinking about what I was going to do, or if I would do anything. I was thankful that she was finally leaving me alone, though like she had said, she really couldn't force me to speak to her.

After two and a half years with Jane I should have known I was fighting a losing battle, but it was still frustrating nonetheless. I held Jane's pillow in my arms and wished that it was Jane instead of her pillow that was in my arms. No matter how frustrating Jane was, I still wanted her here in the bed that could be considered ours only ninety percent of the time, though during the summer months it was far less. Late hours and Red Sox games usually meant we fell asleep on the couch. I wanted it to be our bed 100% of the time, or at the least have it be our house 100% of the time, but asking Jane to move in with me ended as well for me as arguments about grandchildren ended for Jane's mother. Trying to ask Jane to move in with me, and consider children was even more of a struggle.

Angela Rizzoli had convinced me to bring the subject of children up with her daughter, and all that I had to show for it was a migraine each time I had brought it up. I hadn't made any progress with Jane, and progress of any type seemed unlikely. She had almost agreed to move in, if I stopped bringing up children, but as the arguments had continued, she realized that staying at her apartment was a comfortable alternative to fighting with me. Though I hated fighting with Jane, I had learned an important lesson from our arguments. Makeup sex was the best sex ever, and it was worth struggling through disagreements for. Makeup sex wouldn't fix things this time, and another fight would be inevitable, but the thought of another fight with Jane was unappealing.

I wanted to cry and scream and hit something in my frustration. I hated feeling so emotional. There was a tap against my window, and I remembered that it was supposed to rain, but the tap I heard, wasn't from the rain, it was Jane. I walked over to the window in surprise and saw her standing there soaking wet from the rain, and she smiled when she saw me.

"I love you Maura, I'm sorry. Can I come in?" She looked so adorable, and I couldn't resist her, and I opened the window and pulled her through, not caring for the door. "You're such a sucker," She said with a grin, as her feet made contact with the bedroom floor.

"What are you doing here Jane? I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want to talk to you."

"I'm pretty sure that you're the one that wanted me to move in."

"I did, but that was before I knew you were such a bitch!" I was surprised at myself, for being so forward and using such language, and Jane looked quite surprised herself. She grinned wickedly in response and before I knew it Jane tackled me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," She whispered pressing soft kisses against my forehead. She was soaking wet and shivering, and her dripping wet clothes touching my bare skin made me shiver. "You would be a great mother M, I just, you know how I feel about kids, and you keep bringing it up, and I know my mother put you up to it, and I'm really, really sorry for saying you would be a terrible parent. It's just frustrating and, and I hate arguing with you, even if the sex afterwards is incredible." I smiled at her ramblings, they were really cute, and heartfelt, but my feelings were still hurt.

I folded my arms across my chest as Jane continued to lean over me. "Apologize all you want, but..." Jane cut me off.

"No naked Maura for me tonight," She said with a pout.

"Not working," I mumbled in response. It took a lot for Jane's pout to work on me, and I was very good at withholding sex, something Jane had pointed out many times before. The entire homicide division knew Jane was whipped, apparently I had her under my thumb and she would do anything to make me happy. I knew it was true, and Jane knew it was true, but she wasn't thrilled about it.

"I'll move in, if you'll still have me," She tried again, I shook my head. "We can have as many children as you want," I shook my head again. "I'll clean the bathroom for a month," She added in a last ditch effort. "Alright, if I can't have you in my favorite way in bed, can we at least watch the game?" I nodded, I could agree to cuddling on the couch.

"Only if you take those clothes off and get a shower," I added.

"Deal," She grinned and helped me up. "Do I still have to clean the bathroom?" I nodded, she grinned in defeat. "Do you still want me to move in?" I nodded again, "Alright I give up," She knew she'd been defeated. "Do you really want children? I know Ma put you up to talking to me about it, but I have to know how you really feel." I wasn't sure what to say, so I said nothing. "I mean how many kids have we seen in the morgue over the years? I just can't understand wanting that."

"I do Jane, I want one child, your mother wants a grandchild, and children are supposed to love you no matter what, and..."

"I love you no matter what! I love you when we fight over the remote, I love you when you correct me, I love you when you force me to watch those awful nature documentaries, and the history channel, I love you when you make me clean the bathroom, I love you when you insult my wardrobe, I love you when your PMSing, and I will always love you no matter what."

"You're still trying to get in my pants," I smiled though at her words.

"Is it working?" I shook my head. "I'd actually like to watch the game and get a hot shower, it's freezing out there, so you can keep your pants on." Jane's pants weren't staying on however, as she threw them and every other article of clothing she was wearing off at record speed and ran into the shower. I grinned at the sight of her rushing out of her wet clothes, it was really quite sexy to see her get out of her clothes so quickly. I let her take a shower while I sat on the couch and turned the game on, well the pre-game, they were playing Seattle, which explained the late start.

Jane reappeared before the first pitch. Her hair was wrapper in a towel and she was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank, she looked adorable standing there with her hair dripping wet. She sat down next to me, yawned, and smiled at me.

"You cold?" I nodded and she grabbed the blanket that had been draped over the couch and wrapped me up. I snuggled into her lap as was typical on game night, Jane stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead, I smiled, I enjoyed this routine. "I love you Maura, no matter what," She whispered the words into my ear, and I continued to grin, and it didn't take long for me to doze off in Jane's lap.

* * *

Reviews make me feel warm fuzzy and loved inside in a way that story favs and alerts do not, so please leave them


End file.
